universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Look for the Light
"Look for the Light" is the fourth and final song from the film, The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave. It is sung by Etta in the movie, and a slightly extended version of the song sung by her voice actress, Reba McEntire, is shown in the credits of the film. Lyrics (in the film) Etta : When you're stuck in a hole and you don't know where to go : When it's too dark for you to tell your tail from your toe : You wonder which way is wrong and which road is right : The best thing for you to do is just look for the light : Look for the light, one little spark : A little bit of hope to lead you out of the dark : Somewhere deep inside of you, it's shining so bright : All you gotta do is look, you gotta look for the light : If there's a wall, sometimes you bump it : A big ol' rock, you have to jump it : Maybe you're tired, maybe you're scared : But the only thing you have to be : Is be prepared... : To look for the light and open your eyes : You never know when you're going to find a surprise : Some things may tickle you, others may bite : So listen to my sister, mister, come on and look for the light : Get up and look for the light : Get up and look for the light : Come on and look for the light Credits version Reba McEntire : When you're stuck in a hole and you don't know where to go : When it's too dark for you to tell your tail from your toe : You wonder which way is wrong and which road is right : The best thing for you to do is just look for the light : Look for the light, one little spark : A little bit of hope to lead you out of the dark : Somewhere deep inside of you, it's shining so bright : All you gotta do is look, you gotta look for the light : Look for the light, open your eyes : You never know when you're going to find a surprise : Some things may tickle you, others may bite : Listen to my sister, mister, come on and look for the light : If there's a wall, sometimes you bump it : A big ol' rock, you have to jump it : Maybe you're tired, maybe you're scared : But the only thing you have to be : Is be prepared... : To look for the light and you're gonna see : You will find your way eventually : And you're not alone, 'cause you've got me : Don't get lost inside your head : Listen to your heart instead : Open up and let yourself be led : Come on and look for the light : Oh, look for the light : Oh, look for the light : Come on and look for the light : Oh, look for the light : Yeah! Category:Songs Category:The Land Before Time Songs